The Denpa Men: Evil through time
by B-AJ5
Summary: This fanfiction continues on from the end of The Denpa Men 2: Beyond the waves. It tells the tale of an evil king in unfortunate circumstances. After constant failure to kidnap his childhood friend, now his rivals wife, he begins to lose hope. However, he comes up with a new scheme to triumph over his rival, (OC: They are the 'hero' in the game series) and win her back...
1. Chapter 1

The Denpa Men fanfiction: Evil through time, Chapter 1.

Beaming over the world, the sun's rays reached far across the globe…

Not that the King of Evil would know, as he resided within the damp, dark cave that was the doldrums of the former Guardian Tower. The king was pensive and found himself pacing his dreary lair, looking for nothing particular. He was bored. Ever since that denpa dolt "Richy" had saved him from the inferno and brought down the organization, he was at a loss for what to do. There was one thing on his mind however, that was his beloved Crystal, lost forever as she had married her 'hero.' So, what could he do about it? He did what he knew best. He schemed.

Concocting his newest master plan would be a challenge, he would have to research opportunities he could exploit effectively, and this time he would conjure a backup plan, just in case that Denpa Man decided to ruin his carefully considered scheme. Then suddenly, his emotions exploded, directing him towards a single bookcase. His eyes gleamed. The book entitled, "Dark Ruins: secrets and myths." was blanketed with a thick layer of dust and ancient intricate cobwebs. Twisting his features into a devilish grin, the King of Evil knew where he was going next. But his face fell, he recalled that the Dark Ruins had long since collapsed, whatever would he do now? How would he achieve his sinister goals? It came to him. He could check the Caves of darkness, as they had the same mysterious power pulsing through the air. And so he set off…

Arriving at the so-called Cave of Darkness 3, the "ultimate cave of darkness", the King of Evil felt the pure power pouring from within the musty cave. He didn't have time to deal with the mediocre monster's attempts to scratch someone of his status, so he warped to the exit. However, nothing of interest could be found. A fallen "Last Knight" endeavoured to grab his attention, it's fading voice beckoning him. Reluctantly, the evil king listened.

"You dare challenge me for the treasure?" the equine chess piece enquired.

Replying unwillingly to him, the king elaborated with flattery and false loyalty, "No, my fine guardian, I'm simply seeking the key to my master plan. I initially intended to visit the Dark Ruins, however…"

"Say no more! A chamber, once used for the ceremony of darkness, is on the right if you wish."

"Oh really?" The King retorted haughtily. Although there was no reply (for he had extinguished the guardian spirit's life) and he continued onwards.

In the room, in which only the sinister made their sanctuary, were several large ancient pillars. Each one had ruined runes and were all relics in their own right. He read, enraptured by all their stories, all the magnificent history behind every one. Searching for his solution, soon to find the answer, he was pleasantly surprised and spoke the words of the stone. His voice echoed around the cavernous expanse of the room.

"He who discovers his lost past,

shall make their enemies breathe their last.

The key to ultimate power and success lies within,

Turn back the clock, every year, every hour, every min.

He who performs this volatile ritual,

Must act cautiously and his decisions be careful.

Reclaim your past, remember the present and rewrite the future."

There was a moment of brief silence, everything, everywhere. All froze. And that was when it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The Denpa Men fanfiction: Evil through time, Chapter 2.

Author's note: If anyone is actually reading this, thank you, and I hope you enjoy! The game series this is based on is an underrated RPG called "The Denpa Men" and if you like RPGs or a unique quirky storyline, I recommend that you check it out! I'll update the story when I can, and I promise I'm trying to work on the other(s), just slightly busy currently. Without any further ado, I'll unveil the next chapter of this pointless story.

Black. Darkness surrounded the king. Oddly, he felt his armour absent and suddenly, extreme pain assaulted every fibre of his being. The very fabric of the dimension around him augmented. He felt his form shrink and then, calm.

"When have I ever been this pathetic little creature?" He wondered aloud, but then stopped, recalling he was originally the mud 'monster' Squelch. It was then when he saw by his side a small orange Denpa girl, cute and sweet, looking at him intently with caring and pitiful eyes. Memories flashed by as he remembered his time as a malicious mudball. A meaningless existence of misery and despair eventually led him to evil. He blinked, and years passed. Years of defeat, years of pain, suffering and agony. But most of all? Years without the one he loved.

Flashing forward lead him to one of his first endeavours to solve his predicament of isolation and loneliness. By now, he had significantly improved his appearance from a lowly "mud ball" and resembled his present self. Here, he stopped and thought.

"_Rewrite the future, reclaim your past…"_

Of course! He merely had to change the past, to improve his future. The present King of Evil lurked silently in the shadows, invisible to his past self, as he eagerly watched the events before him.

"King" (of the past) recited his plan, the original scheme, which struck The King of Evil with déja vú like a critical hit. "Okay, everything is falling into place perfectly!" His voice a gruff growl, with an unusual positive tone. His younger counterpart turned to address the large gathering of the malicious monsters of the tower, who were ecstatic to learn the first major move of their magnificent monarch.

"To all of you gathered here, on this day, I must thank for remaining loyal and joining me in our journey to great-..." Unfortunately for the younger king, none of the monsters were competent enough to comprehend his speech (they were cold blooded killing machines, after all) and so his voice trailed off, as an awkward silence spread amongst the Blood Bats, Axe Demons, and Dark Dragons.

"Troop move out! Begin the assault on their precious paradise they call Digitoll!" He bellowed, then to the side stated menacingly, "I'll soon change that…"

The current King of Evil realised now was his time to step in, his shadowy figure slowly emerged from the deepest darkness of the corner. As his presence became known by his former self, he was asked.

"Wait, who are you?" A subtle hint of fear lined his past self's accustomed growl, as he had trouble processing the situation. "Don't worry King of Evil, I am merely you, visiting from the years to come." He explained.

"That's complete NONSENSE." His past self dismissed. "There's no way you are truly me… R-Right?" The King of Evil was reminded that his younger self was very sharp, and they quickly put two and two together. "Although I must say, you are the spitting image of myself. If what you say is true, then why did you return? My plan is foolproof!" He exclaimed in annoyance.

"Well I hate to tell you but, in the present we were defeated multiple times since now, and you know Crystal?" He brought him up to speed and was going to continue explaining, when his younger self spoke up, proclaiming.

"Yes, she is to be wed with me, I'm just about to rid her of that Denpa dolt…" He couldn't finish as he was interrupted by himself.

"Well, she gets married to that moron and forces us underground. Then I get to go to hell and back, literally, only to be saved by that speck of dust." His present self concluded, before his past self briefly interjected.

"Maybe it's not so bad…"

"They have kids." The King of Evil mournfully stared into the distance, meanwhilst his younger self simply grinned inanely and roared.

"I'm going to kill him!" followed his burst of unconstrained rage as he brutally blasted a torch in the room with his powers, disintegrating it. "W-wait? How did I do that?" The present King of Evil addressed himself and stated.

"Well, it was actually wonderful to meet you, but I must inform you that you won't remember meeting me, as I have to let things progress as they are. Hang in there, alright? Good things will come our way eventually!" He stated, somewhat happy for once.

"Sure, try and make things right if you can, please…" His past self requested.

"I will." His words echoing through the cavernous Tower of Evil. The King of Evil teleported in a flash of turquoise, whilst remembering how much he put into his first scheme. Nostalgia… What would he do now?

Quite simply, he wasn't sure. At this point he had three options. Go as far back as he could to his earlier years of melancholy and do something different, go back to his past self and support him, (but then again he couldn't intervene anyway) or go back to the present time, taking home nothing. As determined as the King was to marry his beloved, actions taken that far back could even ruin his future too. But it was all clear to him now. Such clarity, you could say it was, "Crystal clear". He had to finish what he started, put bluntly. He would wipe "Richy" off the face of their earth, and if The King of Evil couldn't have Crystal, no-one would. Eyes gleaming with ill intent for the heroes of Digitoll, now Digitown, he warped back to his original time and the place he called home.


End file.
